


Falling in love under the moonlight

by misa_pisa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misa_pisa/pseuds/misa_pisa
Summary: Kara and Lena meet on a freshman party in College. Lena approaches Kara and Winn, they start to dance and talk.They get to know each other while the night keeps getting older above them.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 58





	Falling in love under the moonlight

The music was blasting from every corner of the house. It felt like every first-year student decided to go to the same Party and somehow, they managed to squeeze everybody into the house. Never before had Lena been in this house, she didn’t even know who was throwing the party, but she was quite enjoying it. Not because she liked the music, the drinks or even the people but because she could go after one of her biggest hobbies; observing, especially observing people, even though she would never admit to doing it.

She had arrived with her friends almost an hour ago and was sitting alone, with her third drink, on a green couch in the crowded living room. You could barely see the opposite wall through all the teenage bodies. The brunette’s eyes saw people dancing, kissing, drinking or just sleeping on a chair or a couch somewhere in the same room as her. Every free inch of the living room was used as the dance floor, the air was so thick in here that everybody who started to move to the beat started to get extremely hot. So, after a while of dancing you needed to get fresh air and tried to make your way out of the house.

When Lena watched people, she never got stuck on one person for too long before her eyes moved on to the next one, but today something was different. As a blond girl entered the living room, leaving the kitchen behind her, Lena couldn’t move her eyes away for just a second. The girl was laughing at something one of her friends, who followed her out of the kitchen, had said. Her head was leaned back and her eyes squeezed together as she laughed a heartfelt and teeth-showing laugh.  
She wore a simple white blouse tucked into a pair of shorts over some black tights. Lena couldn’t put her finger on what completed the look best. Was it the beanie or the girl’s makeup, which consisted of eyeliner and red lipstick?

A guy walked up to the gorgeous girl and started talking to her. Surprisingly Lena recognized his face. It was one of Lena’s few friends at this school and she wasn’t going to let an opportunity, as perfect as this one, slip through her fingers. She brought the red cup to her lips and drank the liquid courage in one gulp.  
Her face scrunched together automatically at the aftertaste of her drink, god why on earth did alcohol have to taste so bad? Finally, she got herself to stand up and start to make her way over to greet her friend. Winn’s back was facing her when she reached the two talking buddies. The tap on his shoulder gave the poor guy a really good scare, Lena had never seen someone turn around so fast in her life. She chuckled a bit at his reaction “Lena, Hey! You’re here!” “Hi Winn, nice to see you too” Lena replied while she was pulled in a very tight hug. After Winn let his friend breathe again, the brunette turned to the mystery girl facing her and Winn. “Hi, I’m Lena” The words were far from spoken, the music was so loud in there that simple small talk had to be yelled. “Hi, I am Kara, nice to meet you!” the blonde-haired girl pulled Lena into a quick hug “Nice to meet you too” Lena’s thoughts were going so fast, she couldn’t even understand them herself. THIS was Kara, the girl Winn talked about so much, the girl Lena felt she even knew herself because Winn told her so many stories about his best friend. 

But she wasn’t the only one struggling to keep up with her thoughts; Kara’s mind was a mess. First, she needed to take in the appearance of the girl who suddenly stood in front of her, the dark purple lipstick and her black eye makeup together with her dark long hair and all black clothing build the perfect contrast to her light skin. You would think so much dark colors would make a naturally pale person look sick, but not her, on her it looked amazing. Kara had heard a lot about Lena since the start of the school year but never actually met her.  
But what made both girls even more excited, was that both of them knew, thanks to Winn, the sexual preference of the other girl.  
“Lena is in my advanced mathematics class and she is a literal genius” Lena blushed and smiled as she looked over to Winn, she only now realized the obvious large amount of alcohol he must have had. He looked over at Lena “And you already know about Kara, she is my dearest and very best friend aaand the human version of a golden retriever puppy”  
Both girls laughed at him “I mean I can see why” Lena said, and Kara let out another small chuckle. “I mean I feel honored to be compared to a dog” Her voice was filled with sarcasm. While talking she took her left hand up to her face to wipe one of her golden waves out of her face. “The dog is the best friend of the man” Lena responded, noticing the small, silver ring Kara wore on her index finger. 

Suddenly Winn gasped “Where is you drink?!” he was shocked as he looked down to Lena’s empty hands. “I drank it just before I came here” “Oh, ok, that’s good do you want another one?” the drunk boy asked. “No, thank you I am good.” Tonight, for once, she didn’t come here, with the intention to get completely shitfaced. “You sure?” “Yes, Winn, I’m sure” “Well, that’s a pity. I am going to get another one for myself then, see you” He was gone before either of the girls could say anything in return.  
They both smiled and looked after their friend who just left them standing there. Lena was the first one to turn her head again, she had the opportunity to study the blonde’s side profile for a few seconds before Kara decided to turn her head around too.  
When their eyes met a few second of awkward silence settled between them before Lena decided it was time to break the ice. “I really like you’re make up, red suits you really well” The corner of Kara’s lips went up in a matter of milliseconds and her deep smile made her blue eyes squint up, so Lena wasn’t able to see the blue anymore. If the room had been lit with normal lights, not some kind of LED lights that led to everything in between these four walls appear blue, maybe Lena would have also noticed the slight blush that crept onto Kara’s cheeks.

Kara’s smile was contagious, and the brunette couldn’t hold her own smile back. “Thank you. I like yours too, I’ve always liked purple.” Lena’s smile grew a big wider and to keep it from growing into a big, teeth showing smile she slightly bit her lower lip, and nervously looked down, and away from the taller girl’s face. Trying to rip her stare away from Lena’s lips Kara started talking again. “I’ve always wanted to try dark lipstick, but I’ve never had the courage to do so. I think it wouldn’t suit me very well and also wouldn’t match with my hair. But on the other hand, I have never seen someone who wore a dark shade of lipstick, of any color blue, purple or black and it looked bad. Take you for example I mean it looks gorgeous. So why should it look bad on me? It’s just that it wouldn’t build a contrast with any of my features so why even try-” “I think you should definitely try it, as far as I can imagine, it would look really good especially with these big, blue eyes you got. And like you said there’s no one who it looks bad on.” Lena cut of Kara’s flow of words when she seemed to get a bit lost in her own sentences.

Again, her words brought a shy smile on the red painted lips of Kara. “Yeah you’re right I think I’ve thought a bit too much about it.” Silence settled between them a bit less awkward than the first time, but still tense. The girls looked away from each other, Lena nervously moving one of her feet, which were in simple black, high converse, from left to right and Kara silently tapping her right index finger on her red solo cup. This time the decision to break the silence came from the blonde “Would you maybe want to… I don’t know…like dance?” It took her a lot of guts to ask this question and the few seconds it took Lena to understand her and answer felt like forever to Kara. Finally, the smaller girl managed to put a smile on her face and tell the nervous wreck in front of her that she would indeed like to dance with her. 

A weight fell from Kara’s shoulders as she smiled one of her eye squinting smiles. She put out a hand for Lena to take and the brunette didn’t waste a second to put her pale hand with black painted fingernails into the warm, offering one. Kara led them to the dance floor, which was basically just a few steps away from their previous spot, so now they were standing in between two other dancing couples. It was very strange at first because they didn’t know where to put their hands or how to move without bumping into other teenagers. After a few minutes of awkward swaying around, in a moment of courage which she thought came from the big gulp of vodka she had downed just before coming to the dance floor just to empty her cup, Kara put her hand on either side of Lena’s hips and started to sway with her instead of in front of her. As the minutes passed, they got more and more comfortable with each other, sometimes Lena would put her head on Kara’s shoulder or put their foreheads together. Sometimes Kara would take Lena’s hand and spin her around and a few moments after Lena would laugh at one of Kara’s silly dance moves, she only really did to hear the sound of the smaller girl’s laugh. Although Kara’s favorite moments were the ones where Lena would brush one of her blonde waves behind her ear so she could see her face, and in the process of that Lena’s thumb would always slightly brush along her jaw, which sent a few shivers down Kara’s back. 

Neither of them knew how long they were dancing but at some point, they couldn’t deny the suffocating heat anymore and Lena unwillingly proposed to get some fresh air.  
Still hand in hand they made their way throw the thick crowd, neither one of them letting go. Lena walk through the front door first with Kara only one step behind her. It was a really warm summer night and the sky above them was cloudless and full of the brightest star of the universe.  
Even though it was warm it was still cooler than inside the house and out here the air was at least breathable. Not many people had decided to spend their time outside the house. There were two couples at the opposite sides of the lawn making out. Two girls were standing on the railing of the porch just taking to each other and two boys were helping their buddy while he was puking his guts out in one of the bushes to their right.

Lena turned her body a bit to the side so she was facing Kara and slowly started walking two steps backwards, so Kara could follow her, and led them both to the stairs of the porch and sat down on them. Kara sat next to her and leaned back onto the railing, now she could look right at the dark-haired girl. Lena put her elbow on her knees, so she was able to lean forward and let her chin sink onto her fists. Her face was turned to the left so she could return the glance Kara was giving her. Both of them couldn’t help but smile at the other. No words were exchanged, it felt comfortable and right to let the feeling of their dance linger over their bodies for a few more moments. Kara’s eyes wandered down to their joint hands and Lena followed the blue ones and stared at their hands for a while. Even though her smile grew even bigger, she suddenly got nervous again. Was this even ok? Did Kara even want her to hold her hand? Does Kara want to let go? “I really enjoyed dancing with you” The voice was calm and peaceful and put an immediate end to the rollercoaster of Lena’s thoughts that had just started to go downhill.  
“Me too it was really fun” Lena responded and looked back into the blue eyes. “So, now that I can actually hear you and don’t have to scream, how about you tell me something about yourself.” The blonde spoke again bringing a smile to the dark painted lips “You’re not worried that once you get to know me, you’ll fall madly in love with me?” Lena had no idea that hearing someone laugh could sound so good, it literally felt like her ears and her heart have been blessed in exactly the moment Kara let out a laugh. “I’ll take my chances.” Her smile matched the teasing one Lena had just a few seconds ago “Well you have been warned, what do you want to know?” “So, let’s start with something simple, Winn told me what you study, and I have to hand it to you I am quite impressed, I mean biochemistry, engineering, mathematics AND physics so I guess my question would be why? Why these subjects and why so many?” Lena looked down and put her hand on her neck, behind her hair and smiled shyly. She wasn’t comfortable when people talked about her studies like it was so out of the ordinary, she never felt like she was something special, so she didn’t like it when people said it like it was something special. “Good question. Basically I chose so many because I’ve always been bad at choosing, I take too long to place my order at restaurants, I take a long time to decide whether or not I should by that one shirt or not and choosing the subject I want to study wasn’t different. I managed to narrow it down to these four and when I couldn’t choose any of these over the other, I simply took all four.” While taking Lena’s eyes were wandering between the floor, Kara’s face and the horizon. She also had unknowingly let go of Kara’s soft hand because she used her hands to gesture a lot while talking, a thing Kara noted to be really cute. 

“As for why I choose these subject, I guess they have always been with me. In my family pretty much everybody has gone into these direction, the only out of the ordinary thing would be my interest in biochemistry. I can’t quite explain what it is that I like about it, it just fascinates me because it is the base of all life on earth, every little thing you normally wouldn’t waste a second thought on has its place and without it everything would fall apart” Kara could already tell that Lena could probably loose herself in topics like this forever and wouldn’t be bored for a second. Her eyes sparked with passion and her lips were turned upwards just the tiniest bit.  
“As for the other, I just really love numbers. With numbers you don’t have to worry because everything is always the same. Everything sticks to its rules once you get it, you can do it the same exact way for the rest of your life because it won’t change.” She was quiet for a few seconds and looked into the distance lost in her thoughts, before she turned around and smiled “Yeah I guess that would be why” Kara smiled while looking directly into Lena’s eyes “I really like the spark you get in your eyes when you talk about it, it shows you really care about what you are doing and aren’t here just to pass some time.” The green eyes, which had that mentioned spark in them a minute ago dropped to the floor so quickly you almost couldn’t see the motion. Lena didn’t blush for the first time this evening, but It was the first time Kara was able to see the pink cheeks, and as a result her heart jumped a few beats faster.

“It’s funny, because your reason to choose math, is like the opposite of why I chose to study art. So, you like structure and rules, and I chose art because it doesn’t have anything of the above.” Kara chose to continue the conversation they had started and while she talked, the brunette’s eyes had wandered their ways back up from the floor to Kara’s face. She was looking into the distance and Lena had time to admire the figure sitting front of her. “My life has always been; just stick to the rules and you’ll get through anything, keep your head down and do it like everyone else.” A silence settled between them, and a hint of sadness hushed over Kara’s face. Lena frowned and got an uneasy feeling in her chest, it wasn’t that she was uncomfortable, it was more like she was worried and because she didn’t really know the girl in front of her, she didn’t quite know how to act, or how to comfort her. So, she decided to ask. “Why would you ever want to make yourself invisible?” The blue eyes moved to meet the green ones, and for a second it seemed like she had forgotten she wasn’t alone. She quickly followed her question up with: “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to” worried she had made Kara uncomfortable with her question. “No, Lena, it is totally fine, I don’t have a problem with talking about it, at least not anymore.” Relief filled Lena as she realized she hadn’t overstepped, the last thing she wanted was to upset someone she had only just met. “When I was very young my parents died in a fire, and I spent most of my childhood in foster care. I was either in a home or a family of complete strangers took me in. And people really like to talk and make fun of the things they don’t understand, so I disappeared from their sight. I was always there they just didn’t see me.” Kara’s eyes had once again lost their connection with Lena’s and she looked down on her hands who were nervously kneading each other. Lena reached out and put her hand over hers, locking eyes, “I’m sorry.” And there it was again the smile that molded little dimples in the taller girl’s cheeks. “Thank you. But really, it’s ok. During all that time I had art to distract me, I doodled on everything that I could find, and my hands were almost always covered in paint.” She chuckled a bit over the memory. “When I was 13, I got adopted by this wonderful family that I am now lucky enough to call my own. They really helped me to get where I am, they supported my art and encouraged me to apply to art school. But most of all they helped me find back to myself.” The widest grin had settled on the red painted lips, when she finished speaking.

“Thank god they did” Lena started trying to lighten the mood. “Why?” Kara was confused by that statement, she couldn’t connect the dots with that and what she had said just a minute ago, “If they hadn’t, I would have never been so lucky to meet you.” Blush. A lot of blushing, all over Kara’s face.  
“Well, here I was thinking you were going to say that people should always go after their dreams.” “That too, of course, but aren’t you just so glad I decided to come up to you” And the teasing flirtation continued. “Wait, what? I thought you just came to say hello to Winn” The realization caused the blue eyes to glitter in joy. Lena only now noticed what she had said and that she just revealed her plan to Kara. After a short, shocked silence Lena got a grip of herself and managed to prevent turning into a tomato “Well I might have used him as an excuse, just a little bit.” Kara leaned her head slightly back and laughed. 

The taller girl got up and fixed her beanie, then turned around to face Lena. She put her head out and looked directly into the, with dark make up covered, green eyes. “Walk with me?” Lena didn’t answer the question, instead she smiled and bit her lip slightly. She grabbed the hand in front of her and got up from the front porch stairs herself. The hand was warm and soft, and it felt so new even though she had held the exact same hand a few minutes ago.  
“Come on” Kara encouraged her and instead of starting to walk, she started to run, pulling Lena with her. They ran away from the house, the noise and all the people, hand in hand. Lena started to laugh when she realized what was happening and started to run with her own force instead of being pulled by Kara. Lena didn’t chuckle or giggle, she laughed a deep, real laugh, that was so contagious she wasn’t the only one laughing for long. 

When they finally slowed down, they were in the middle of a street surrounded by streetlights and houses, which were almost fully swallowed by the night. They settled in to a nice and slow pace and just started talking. The conversation was light and both of them felt completely free to share everything about themselves. They talked about family, childhood stories, fears, just about everything that came to mind. They talked just so the conversation wouldn’t end. Lena learned that Kara’s biggest fear was to lose her family again, that if she had a superpower she would like to fly, and what she wanted most was to be able to paint forever, while finding someone who would love every flaw about her.  
What Kara found out on that walk under the stars, was that Lena thought her brother was a psychopath, that she wanted to become a scientist in no specific area so she could just jump from job to job, without worrying if she had the skills to do it and that she was deadly afraid of swans. Her exact words were “I think the only reason why they are so pretty is to distract everyone, that the devil lives within them!” 

They comforted each other without knowing that they were doing it. They laughed together, blushed together and just enjoyed being with one another.  
They landed on a bit a more serious topic as Lena started to talk about her teen years. She let Kara see, something about herself she had had trouble talking about even in therapy. She let her know how her family never made her feel welcome and loved, and how she started to believe them and looked at herself the same way. She let her be part of all the things she didn’t like to think about. “I don’t exactly know when my eating disorder started, but now I know it was because I thought they would start to like me if I looked different, because why else would they treat me that way? I had good grades, even better ones than Lex, I never skipped class, was impolite and I can’t recall one time I didn’t act according to the required etiquette.” Kara didn’t interrupt Lena while she talked, she just looked at her, and listened while walking next her. She showed her support through holding the brunette’s hand and slowly caressing the back of it with her thumb. And that was all that Lena needed to continue. “It was a really tough time until I realized, it was exactly the one thing I thought I did right that drove a wedge between me and my family, I was better than Lex. That was also the moment I realized I had a problem. It took a lot of time, therapy and a lot more relapses until I finally looked at myself in the mirror and didn’t think of myself as horrible, but I saw myself and thought I was ok. I was a very long way from thinking I was beautiful, I still am, but at least I was ok.” She took a small break from talking and let out a sigh, she never liked thinking about that time of her life, but somehow it wasn’t as bad when Kara was standing right next to her. “I still relapse sometimes or have problems with liking myself, especially when I am under a lot of stress or when I am visiting my family.” Without missing a beat Kara spoke up “Next time you visit your family, and you get stressed or uncomfortable, you call me, doesn’t matter the time, just call me and we will talk, I won’t hang up until you can tell me you feel better.” Lena smiled again after the heavy thoughts she just shared. “Same goes for you when you want to be invisible again. We can’t have this bright spirit of yours going invisible.” And just like that the flirting was back on, without any weirdness or awkward silence. Kara chuckled “Don’t worry I will” She turned her head to Lena and tilted her head a bit to her side, so she had to look up if she wanted to look at Lena’s face.

After she turned back around, she let go of Lena’s hand, which left them both feel cold, so she could walk two steps to her left and put her hand around the metal pole of the nearest streetlight. She leaned away from the light with her whole-body weight, only her hand keeping her from falling to the ground and swung around the pole. She stopped after she did half a circle and was once again facing the smaller girl. They both looked at each other taking in all the details of the other girl’s face. Because no one said anything, but both of them were shamelessly starting at one another, the tension between them started to build. Lena couldn’t help herself and, once again, bit down on her lower lip. Kara noticed the small action and her eyes wandered quickly to these dark painted lips. Staring at someone’s lips certainly does not help to get rid of an electric tension. Kara decided to be bold and try and compliment her intense, new crush.  
“You know, for what it’s worth, I think you are absolutely beautiful!” She smiled, let go of the pole and started to walk again.  
Lena didn’t expect that at all, she just froze to the spot, and her jaw dropped slightly so her mouth opened just a little bit. Lena couldn’t recall the last time someone had called her beautiful, hearing them now, from this girl she had basically just met but at the same time felt so close to, made her feel all kind of things. She was a bit overwhelmed, felt warm and fuzzy but the most present feelings were the millions of butterflies that just had started a dance party in her stomach. Never had she felt so much in so little time and all at once. 

Three seconds later Kara realized that the girl in black, wasn’t next to her anymore and turned around. She was met with Lena still in the same spot as before and staring at her with a surprised expression and an open jaw. Kara wasn’t sure if it was because of what she had said so she asked “What?” she smiled a half smile, a bit unsure of herself.  
One word was all Lena needed to be able to move again, it felt like a lightning made out of the force of live itself went through her.  
She sped forwards, put her hands on both of Kara’s cheeks, pulled her head down a bit, while getting on her toes at the same time. She pressed their lips together in a passionate and hard kiss. Kara didn’t lose a second and put her arms around Lena’s waist and pulled her much closer.  
Even though the kiss started very strong, he ended up being soft, gentle and warm. Both of them taking the time to get to know each other this way. Their lips moved in sync and their noses brushed against each other from time to time. The girls’ minds were completely wiped blank only feeling the other’s lips and their stomachs doing flips.  
The kiss lasted a very long time and when they finally broke apart, lipstick smudged and out of breath, they put their foreheads together, so they wouldn’t lose the proximity of their bodies. 

For a minute nobody spoke a word. Eyes were still closed and both of them listened to the breathing of the other.  
“Will you go on a date with me?” Lena opened her eyes while talking and observed how Kara opened her own eyes and slowly the smile who would squint up her eyes spread on her face. “I would love to.” Kara answered happily.  
They kissed again, and it wouldn’t be the last time their lips would touch that night.  
At some point they decided to head back to campus. For the whole walk back, they never let go of the other’s hand and lot of kiss breaks were made. Both of them felt so alive in that moment. Somewhere in the middle of nowhere there were two girls standing in the middle of a road, falling in love under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thank you for reading until the end! Critique is always welcome. And if you spot spelling or grammar mistakes, feel free to let me know. English isn't my first language and I am always looking to improve it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and I could make you smile :)  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
